Gum Wrappers
by AzziNyx
Summary: Gum is the best thing ever. You can do anything with it, even something with the wrapper! WildSideShipping, slight OldRivalShipping, RedxPlatina, Chosenshipping and MangaQuestShipping.


Gum Wrappers

A/N: It got me thinking when my friend handed me a stick of gum...We could pass notes with gum wrappers! I thought it would be really cute if you handed your crush a stick of gum, and then when he opens it, it would say like, "I love you" or "Your hair is messed up", or something like that. Yeah, I'm that weird... Anyway, enjoy!

Summary: Gum is the best thing ever. You can do anything with it, even something with the wrapper!

~XxX~

"Okay class, now take out your Math! We're correcting page 88!" Professor Ivy said, writing some numbers on the white board behind her.

"Sapphire! Here!" Blue said, tossing her a piece of her favorite gum.

"Thanks!" the brunette said, before quickly unwrapping it. She studied the shiny wrapper, the company's logo imprinted on it.

'Hm...wouldn't it be cool if you could pass notes with gum? I mean, just write a message in the wrapper and then re-wrap the stick of gum, then pass it on!' Sapphire thought, putting a check mark beside number 3.

She waited until break to tell Blue her brilliant plan.

~X~

"Hey Blue, give me another stick of gum?" Sapphire asked, another strip presented to her. She quickly unfolded the wrapper, setting the gum aside, and quickly scribbling something inside of it.

"Uh, Sapph, what are you doing?" Blue asked, as the girl re-wrapped the gum.

"Well, you can like pass notes with gum!" Sapphire said quickly, slapping the stick onto another desk.

"Oh cool! But...why are you putting it on Gold's desk?" she asked obliviously, Sapphire giving her an "I'm-suprised-you-don't-know-look".

"Oh, NOW it makes sense. Wow Sapph, I never knew you were so bold!" Blue said, as the two brunette's went outside.

"I signed it anonymous though, so he'll probably think it's from the new girl, Crystal. I mean, he seems to really like her. He probably won't get it."

~X~

"Hey Gold! Someone left you a piece of the good stuff!" Red said, catching the ball that Green had thrown him.

"Awesome!" Gold said, opening the wrapper quickly, instantly devouring the sticky substance, when he caught a splotch of blue ink on the inside of the wrapper. He picked it up, reading it.

"I love you, signed Anonymous." he read out loud to his friends.

"Whoa, who was THAT from?" Red asked, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Gold, maybe it was the new girl Crystal." Green teased, Red laughing. At that moment, Sapphire and Blue walked in, watching the three with interest.

"Hey, maybe it is." Gold said, a dazey look in his eyes. Red and Green laughed.

"Yeah, and I actually have a chance with Blue." Green laughed somewhat sadly, when Blue perked up.

"Perfect oppurtunity!" Blue said to Sapphire in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yes you do pretty boy!" the eccentric girl said, waving to the spiky-haired boy.

"Seven o'clock, this Friday, at the ice cream shop, perhaps?" she asked winking.

"Uhm, what?"

"Perfect! It's settled then!" Blue said, facing Sapphire.

"Whoa, you must be really happy, because your face is kind of creeping me out. The last time you looked like that was when Silver accidently kissed you in third grade." Sapphire said, looking back to the triad of guys.

"Uhm, what just happened Red?" Green asked, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Well, the girl you've liked since first grade just made a date with you this Friday." the black haired boy laughed.

"And that still doesn't prove anything, Gold. I mean, it MIGHT be true if Platina asked me out." Red sighed doubtfully. At that moment, a paper airplane written on her stationary hit him on the back of his head, crumpling the nose. He swiftly picked it up, reading it to his friends.

"Hey Red,

Friday, 7:00, at the Docks?"

He immediately turned to her and started nodding like a bobblehead. The bluenette giggled at his excitement, turning back to her friend Yellow. Green had to put his hand on the boy's head to stop him from nodding it.

"Okay, so that's two for two. It must be Crystal!" Gold said, a odd glint in his eyes.

Sapphire sighed dejectedly, letting her head slam on her desk.

"I told you he wouldn't get it Blue. If anyone asks, I'm dead." she said, staying completely motionless as her friend raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon Sapphire, don't be that dramatic." Blue said, rolling her eyes. She lifted her friend's head up, little swirls in Sapphire's eyes.

~The Next Day~

Sapphire walked unethusiastically into the classroom, lazily dropping her textbooks on her desk, spying another stick of gum on her desk. She was confused, because Blue was really the only one in class who always had gum, and she wasn't here yet. Nonetheless, she unfolded the shiny paper and stuffed the piece into her mouth, when she realized there was a note written on the inside.

'Dear Sapph,

I love you too. No need to sign anonymous, I can recognize your handwriting.

Love, Gold. I know you do.

P.S: 7:00pm, this Friday at the park? My friends kind of already took all of the good places.

Don't worry, I'll bring a tub of ice cream and we can share. I hope you like Triple Chocolate.'

~XxX~

I loved writing this! Please leave a review!


End file.
